Fragile
by SorainaSkye
Summary: He held her heart in his hands...and he had to be careful, lest it crumble between his fingers...MirokuSango
1. Heart

Okay, this is just the first chapter. Next will be in Sango's, followed by Inuyasha, then Kagome.

Reviews make me smile inside!

* * *

Heart

I know Sango is strong.

As she flew around the battlefield, swinging the Hiraikotsu high above her head, disposing of any in her path. Her face is fierce, eyes like flint as she fights in a glory that she alone possesses- the blood and gore stains her clothes.

But she shines all the same.

I know that she is brave.

Staring- no, _Glaring_ danger in the face. A cry escapes her lips as she fights for her friends, for her brother…and for me. Fear is an irksome fly, popping up when you lest want it, but driven away with a wave of her hand.

I know that Sango is kind.

Sometimes her kindness surpasses that of Kagome, a feat rarely thought possible. Sango, who suffered so at the hands of Naraku, was able to care for us all even after she had fought against us. She lost her family, the will to live, and yet she kept herself going, entering perhaps a fruitless search to honor her family.

Sango, whose anger can be many times more horrifying than Naraku at his worst, willing to sacrifice herself for her little brother, Kohaku. Sango, whose loyalty knows no bounds. Sango, the Demon-slayer.

Sango. The woman I love.

When we first met, I cannot akin to love at first sight- though it was very close. I did not grace her with my harmless (though some wrongly call it lecherous) questions. I did not touch her at first, as I have done other women, simple monk I may be. Her eyes- beautiful, earth-brown eyes- were clouded with her grief, sadness, and anger.

But over time, her eyes began to change.

Perhaps it was Kagome, with her kind and sisterly nature, that caused the grief in Sango's eyes to dim.

Perhaps it was Shippo, with his childish, cheerful attitude that perhaps put her in mind of her brother.

Perhaps it was Inuyasha, who had suffered similarly, and sought the same goal. He valued her from the start.

Perhaps it was the presence of Kirara, one of the only survivors of the attack on the Demon-slayers, Sango's long faithful companion.

Perhaps it was even myself, though I doubt that is the case. Maybe I was a small part, for I know that she cares for me, but I hurt her, more than healed.

I think it was us in our entirety- the friendship and loyalty and trust that we shared with each other- that saved Sango in the end.

As I know all of these things about her, there is something else that I know.

Sango- kind, brave, beautiful, strong, Sango- had a fragile, crumbling heart.

And- though I never knew why, never knew why it was me who has hurt her so many times- I felt her heart with my hands.

I could see it at twilight, when the flickering lightbugs drifted between the leaves, and she gazed at the starry sky. Her heart had been shattered and we- though I played little part- found the pieces and put them together like that of the Shikon Jewel. But the ends were frayed, and weathered at the slightest touch. And yet it continued to grow, her kindness flowing into everyone.

I could see it after we would meet her brother, lost and alone, fighting something he could not defeat, very much like we were. Her eyes would become like dusk, dark with the pain of it all. And she reached for him, only to remember that he did not know who she was.

I could even see it as we battled Naraku, though it was even more guarded and she hid it behind a veil of anger, and hate. It was that time, those times, that saddened me most. It isn't easy to see such expressions on the faces of those you love. My own heart threatened to crumble at the hatred that scared her soul. I wanted to fight, and kill, Naraku. For my cursed hand, and my father and grandfather, it is true. But as I stared at Sango's face, I knew that I fought mostly for her- so that she would never have to feel that hatred again. So that I would never have to see her eyes blaze with her despair as she sought revenge.

And I could see it now, as we journeyed to our final battle. Her eyebrows were pulled together, and her lips were drawn in a frown. I knew what she was preparing for, something that the others had not, would not, consider.

What would we do when this was over? When we won- _if_ we won.

Would Kagome return to her time, leaving us behind forever?

Would my Kazana suck me into its depths in exchange for Naraku's demise?

Would Inuyasha become a full Demon, and kill all in sight?

Would we…Sango, and I, stay with each other?

Would Naraku kill us all?

She turned to me, and I could see the sadness in her eyes, the hope and determination, and the fear. Suddenly, she seemed to realize something, and her eyes became filled with courage, and certainty.

"Houshi-sama…" She murmured. "We will defeat Naraku! Absolutely!" Her eyes were blazing again, only now, they were blazing for me, for us.

"Right, Sango." I said. "And when everything is over and we return..."

"Let's get married."

I said it, my wish and desire.

"Right." Sango's voice was hushed, as though she did not want Naraku to hear and taint it.

I did not know why, but she chose me. If- no, _when_ we survived, we would be together for the rest of our lives.

And now I held her heart in my hands.

I had to hold it carefully, gently assuring and loving, lest it crumble in my cursed hands…


	2. Manako

Well, here's the next chapter! This is in Sango's Point of View. The next one will be in Inuyasha's, then Kagome's. Enjoy!

* * *

Manako

I know many things about Miroku. Some of them make me sigh in exasperation, while other make me smile- or want to hit him over the head with my Hiraikotsu.

I know that he is a womanizer- touching any woman in sight, asking them to bear his child.

I know that he is kind- filled with hope and love for any that become his friends. He forever sheds light upon us all.

I know that he is in danger. His hand, his cursed hand that will kill him, surely if Naraku is not defeated.

_Please…don't die…_

I know that Miroku is a good companion for battle- he can always hold his own. With his staff, his speed, his monk abilities, he is one you would not regret to be with you in battle.

And I know above all else that I love him.

I don't know when it started- after it began it seemed like it had always been there. Even though I denied it- for I told myself that I had no right to love. I had no more need for it. All love brought was pain. I would get my revenge, and the pain would end.

But the pain was pushed to the side as my friends showed me how to live- and yes, how to love. I loved them all, so much that it was greater than the pain of my loss. And I loved- love- Miroku so much that it seems as though everything else is overshadowed.

We fought. Not like Inuyasha and Kagome for sure, but I could not stop the seething jealousy or hurt that I felt at Miroku's actions.

Was this true love? I love and to hate and to scorn each so equally? To wish to scream and embrace, but to do neither? Was this the love that I knew Kagome felt for Inuyasha? Was this the love my father had found with my long-dead mother? I pondered this for a while back then, when I just realized what I felt. But now I don't care.

When I first joined my friends, I was angry and sad. But I changed over time. Soon- before I could even register it, so soon that it felt so natural –I loved them all. I had to be with them, or I could not go on.

But who was I too feel this way, to love Miroku as I did?

My brother was then in danger. My village- my father –was dead. We were journeying to destroy a monster so much more powerful than we could dream. It was hopeless. Inevitable. But we went anyway.

It seemed as the world outside of our own began to fall apart, just as we began to come together.

My brother was alive and safe.

Kagome no longer worried that Inuyasha was seeing Kikyo when he looked at her.

Shippo was growing up.

Even Kirara was growing happier and stronger.

Miroku was improving- we were getting married when it was all over.

And Naraku readied himself for the final battle.

It was down to this day. It was down to us, perhaps as it was meant to be. We would fight. We had to fight.

Was this fear? This numbness in my soul, this shattering of my mind, was this the fear of death? No…

It was the fear of all I had to lose.

Of all that I know about Miroku, I know that he is fragile, in ways that I cannot cure.

Looking into his eyes- I can feel his pain and sadness. I see how fragile he is, though he keeps it hidden well. His eyes mask the fear and pain.

But I see it sometimes. I see it when we are alone together and we both wonder at our future. I see it most of all, when he shows his love for me.

His eyes are the most beautiful things that I have ever seen. But at times they fill me with pain- his pain.

And I knew that he loved me.

It…frightened me.

I was a Warrior. A Demon-Slayer. I was in no position to love. And to love someone so…lecherous…I feel as though my wits have deserted me. I was often overcome by doubt. I would blame him, sometimes unfairly.

And when I did not trust him I could see it- the pain in his eyes for what he had done to make me feel this way, the pain that I did not trust him. Those eyes that showed just how fragile he was… Those eyes that echoed my pain. Those eyes that healed me, smothered me. Loved me.

And now, as we race to the final battle- those eyes that I may never see again. But no, I could not think of that.

I couldn't wonder the alternative. We had to win. We had to live. Kagome had to stay with us. Inuyasha had to stay a Hanyou. Shippo would grow with us as his family. Kirara would perhaps find a mate, and guard my children, as she has guarded and befriended me.

And Miroku and I…would marry.

We would defeat Naraku.

Kagome sometimes tells Shippo tales before he goes to sleep. They involve love, adventure, and in the end, they lived happily ever after.

Didn't we deserve a 'happily ever after'?

After all that we had suffered, did we not deserve a happy ending?

"Houshi-sama…" I murmured. "We will defeat Naraku! Absolutely!"

"Right, Sango." Miroku said. "And when everything is over and we return...Let's get married."

I felt my heart swell in hope. We could do it! I know that we could. We will.

"Right," I nodded, voice hushed. It was too happy, too wonderful, for Naraku to spoil it.

Miroku turned his fragile eyes on me, one hand absently cradling his cursed one. His eyes held hope.

He held my heart. All of him- from his cursed hand to his fragile eyes- held me up. And I held him. It didn't make sense- it didn't have reason.

But it didn't have to.

We continued forward- to our final battle, the pinnacle. We took the road to happiness. And we would have it.

Everything would be alright.

* * *

There we go! Bit more hopeful ending than the last chapter. But with the latest Manga chapter, I don't know if it will end happy or not...

Cross your fingers!

Reviews make me smile inside!


End file.
